The successful commercialization of a height-adjustable laboratory bench that is wheelchair accessible and ergonomically sound is of interest to schools and universities which have science or engineering laboratories, employers and employees in industrial research laboratories, electronics assembly sites, and other industrial work sites. Employers need ergonomics and human factor designs that facilitate productivity and provide a safe, healthy work environment for the employee. Schools, universities and employers are interested in providing inclusive facility designs for people with physical disabilities. The primary objective is to complete the research and development of three versions of height-adjustable laboratory benches designed, built, and tested during Phase I. The proposed product will have universal application and marketability to an increasingly diverse work force and student population. The technical opportunity is focused on creating an affordable system suitable for private sector laboratories, federal labs, and universities. The work plan moves from concept to market and will take place in four phases. These phases are: l) evaluate the technical and performance features of the three prototypes; 2) conduct consumer and purchaser evaluations; 3) perform business evaluations to guide our commercialization effort; and 4) integrate the technical, consumer, and business evaluation into a product development and subsequent commercialization plan. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Successful completion of this project and subsequent product development will lead to improved ergonomics of the laboratory designs and work environments for prospective users. It will facilitate the inclusion of workers with physical disabilities and/or older workers into the workforce. The product developed could feasibly be used in every federal and university laboratory due to the non-existence of cost effective design options which provide both accessibility and an ergonomic solution.